


self-destruct

by Hyacinthium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Assisted Suicide, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Hypocrisy, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthium/pseuds/Hyacinthium
Summary: You'd think that a liar like him would be able to learn his own lessons. But Kokichi never learns better, or anything that makes him less pathetic. He'll repeat everything until even after he dies. The good,  best, part is that Kokichi gets to not be around to see it.





	self-destruct

**Author's Note:**

> Quick and dirty. 
> 
> Kokichi committing suicide and being suicidal is canon, thank you.
> 
> Unanoned 6/27/19

People aren't to be trusted, and expectations are set up for ruin. These are the two facts of life that Ouma Kokichi has always operated under. Even as his place in life becomes linked to smiling faces and what can only be called fun. He's never going to lie to himself by saying that DICE won't betray or disappoint him. At least, that's what he tries to say. Kokichi tries to think it, breath it, know it in and out. Yet nothing is so harsh a Game Master than the intoxication of trust- the belief in companionship and comfort from common ground. 

Comfort. It's like a little drug, and Kokichi has committed the sin of being comfortable far too often. 

There's a strong recurring theme there. He'll whittle down the list and fool himself into thinking that the surviving names won't trick him. No attachment that will make him weak, not this time, and so Kokichi becomes a target again. Hide the back and show off your front after insisting to yourself that nothing bad will happen. 

Watching the video of DICE should do nothing. Monokuma can't even keep up to date on my relationships, Kokichi's mind crows. It screams that no one outside or inside of this cage wants him. The boy should be laughing on his bed. He's not. This is just so hilarious. Anything here is, but he's not amused and not interested, and the burning things called his eyes too.

Dread-filled boring. 

Killing Games have no lists of people to associate with. Trust doesn't exist here, only idiocy. 

Ouma Kokichi reminds himself of that each day. 

Akamatsu Kaede is a good person for jolting him into fully remembering it. Kokichi is grateful and definitely only ever blames her. 

Toujou Kirumi does him a favor by reminding him of how people will use anything to justify anything. Kokichi washes his tongue with soap after realizing he almost meant it when he called her mother. 

Shinguuji Korekiyo shows just how utterly pathetic and repugnant all humans can become. Kokichi wants to laugh after seeing him get boiled, because for all the creepy horror game aura- the two people that were killed remain less boring.

Gonta dies for him and Kokichi wishes to stop.

He has never been laughing. 

Again, comfortable, and again a tangle of things like enjoyment and why can't he stop yet? 

Except that he can. 

So he will. 

Does.


End file.
